Held Up Emotions
by muffin-sara
Summary: Nick and Sara are involved in an accident what will happen. Grissom finally starts to show some emotions. This is my first fic please review. GSR chapter 13 is now up, it's a little short i know. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Author: Muffin-Sara

Summary: Nick and Sara are involved in an accident what will happen. Grissom finally starts to show his emotions. GSR

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Jerry Brukiemer and CBS does.

Held Up Emotions

It was another slow night for the Las Vegas crime lab. Warrick, Nick and Greg were all in the break room playing the playstation which Nick had brought in with him. Catherine had the night of as Lindsay was sick. Grissom was in his office head burried amongst the paperwork piled high on his desk.

Meanwhile Sara sat in the locker room studying a picture from last years christmas party they all looked happy, SHE looked happy. Grissom stood to Sara's right he was looking down on her smiling. She didn't know why all of a sudden there relationship had changed he wouldn't even talk to her unless it was to do with a case.

She took a deep breath shut her locker and smoothed her clothes down and headed for the break room were the guys were she was in need of some cheering up. She could her the guys all laughing from the corridor.

She entered the break room and headed straight towards the coffee machine.  
"Hey guys".

"Hey Sar" Nick said with his big Texas grin.

"Hey girl" Warrick always new how to make her smile. When she first arrived in Vegas they got off on the wrong foot but that soon changed and they became really close.

"Hey Sara do you wanna play"

"No sorry Greg i think i'll stick to my coffee here" she said patting her mug.

"Awwww c'mon Sara just one game" He put on his puppy dog face.

"If you keep that face up i'm gonna be sick" Sara said whilst laughing.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom walked into the break room " Right we have a dead body at the residence of 1608 Rosedale, Nick and Sara you take this one" he said whilst handing Nick the slip. 

"Warrick, Greg i'll page you if anything else comes up meanwhile i'll be in my office doing paperwork if you need me." with that said he left the break room.

"I'm driving" Nick said

"Whatever" Sara replied rolling her eyes.

"That just leaves me and you Greggo up for another game" nodding his head in the direction of the computer

"you betcha"

Sara and Nick picked up there kits and jackets from the locker room as it just started raining. Sara couldn't be bothered with the rain she just wanted shift to end so she could go home and snuggle up with a blanket watching the television even though there probably wasn't anything worth watching.

They made there way to the Denali and headed on there way to there crime scene.

"Do you want the radio on Sar" Nick asked

"No it's fine" she said turning to look out the window.

"Sar is everything ok it's just that you've been quiet these past couple of nights" he asked

"I'm fine Nicky i'm just tired you don't need to worry about me".

"You're my friend Sar i'm just looking out for you"

"Thanks Nick but honestly i'm fine"

"Is this about Grissom" he asked

Saras head snapped round "No why would it"

"C'mon Sar don't lie you both haven't spoken to each other in months use walk out of the room if the other enters whats up" he asked

"Nick just drop it" she said a little to harshly.

"No if hes said anything to hurt you i'll kill him, your like a sister to me Sara i'm just looking out for you"

"I know Nick i'm sorry i snapped at you i'm just really tired"

"It's okay but if he hurts you in any way he'll have me to deal with"

"Thanks Nick"

They were approaching I-15 intersection when a car skided out of control and came over onto their lane

"Nick watch out" Sara screamed

"Christ" Nick yelled he tried to swereve out the way of the car but turned to far and there Denali went over the side of the embankment. There Denali rolled down the steep incline causing Nick and Sara to get bashed about each time the car rolled over.

The car finally hit the bottom were both Nick and Sara drifted of into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick awoke first, he tried to move but he wiched at the pain in his shoulder. He looked to see Sara who was still unconscious, she had been flung against the dashboard thick red blood covering her face. From what Nick could see she had a very large gash on her head and she was looseing a lot of blood.

"Sara, Sara wake up" he yelled to try and get her to respond to him.

Sara stirred and her eyes fluttered open for a momment then shut again.

"Sara you need to wake up, can you hear me?" he shouted again.

Sara managed to open her eyes and tried to move but screamed in pain and immediately clutched her stomach.  
Nick panicked.

"Sara were are you hurt"

"Ahhhh Nick my stomach" she yelled in pain.

Nick looked down at her stomach to see that a pice of metal from the Denali was impalled in Saras stomach.

"Sara look at me" he commanded "Don't look down, just stay awake for me ok till i try and get us some help."

"Nick, help me please" Sara begged whilst the tears were cascading down her face.

"Everythings gonna be alright Sar, were gonna get out of here." Nick said trying to reassure her.

Saras eyes were fluttering closed, Nick noticed this.

"Sara you need to stay awake c'mon"

"Nick i... i can't god get this thing outta me" she yelled.

"Sara have you got your cellphone" he asked

" No it's in my kit in the boot"

"Let me see i think i can reach mine if i just..."

He moved his injured arm to the side of the Denali were his phone must of fell from his pocket when they were getting flipped inside the car.

"AHHHHHH c'mon please" he screamed whilst reaching for the phone.

"I've got it" he said in joy.

He flipped his cell open and begun to dial Grissoms number. 


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the lab Grissom was still sat in his office doing the large ammount of paperwork which still remained on his desk.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He rubbed at his temples he could feel a migraine coming on. The ringing of his cell phone broke the sillence in his office.

"Grissom" he sighed

" God Grissom youv'e gotta help us wev'e crashed, Saras in a really bad way." Nick cried

Grissom sat straight up in his chair

"How bad is she Nick?" Grissom asked his voice full of worry.

"She's looseing so much blood, she has a bid chunk of metal through her stomach and she can't stay awake"

"Were are you Nick" Grissom asked now paceing his office.

"Were umm... just at the I-15 intersection, Please hurry Griss"

"We'll be there as soon as we can, just tell Sara to hold on for a while longer".

He hung up and headed straight towards the break room in search of Warrick and Greg. He found them still on the computer.

"Warrick, Greg we gotta go now, Nick and Sara have been in an accident"

"What-where" Greg stuttered

"Are they allright" Warrick asked voice full of concern.

"There just at the I-15 intersection, Nick said Saras in a pretty bad way, we gotta get going" Grissom said ushering them out of the room.

They both followed and got in the car, Grissom jumped into the drivers seat and skidded out of the parking lot.

"Hey Griss calm down or we'll be in an accident before we even get there.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hear that sar, Grissoms coming he's gonna get us outta hear" Nick said whilst reaching over and grabbing her hand to make her feel more comfortable knowing that he was there with her but also to check her pulse in order not to alarm her.

"Nick i'm so t..tired" Sara said barely above a whisper.

"I know you are but you just have to saty awake a little while longer for me" Nick said squeezing her hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate it. I've still got a lot of chapters to add but i'm always busy studying for my exams, thats what i get for still being in school. haha. Hope you like these next chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------

They were approaching I-15 intersection when Grissom always the investigator spotted fresh tire treads.

"Where are they" Greg asked.

"There over that embankment" Grissom said pointing to the side of the road.

"C'mon what are we waiting for" Warrick said as he jumped out of the Denali.

Warrick, Greg and Grissom made there way over to the side of the road were they spotted the denali at the bottom all bashed up.

Grissom turned to Greg.

"Greg, phone for an amulance and you better phone the fire services aswell"

"Warrick you better phone Brass and tell him whats happened"

Grissom cautiously began walking down the steep hill. With it raining it made it a lot more harder for him to stay steady as the mud was giveing away at his feet causeing him to slide most of the way down to there Denali.

"Nick" he shouted

Nick turned his head out the window to see Grissom slide down the hill to approach them.

He was then followed down by Warrick who left Greg on the road to stay and wait for the ambulance to arrive.

"Griss, you gotta help Sara" Nick cried.

"Where here its ok" Grissom said as he reached the side of the Denal.

"It's all my fault i turned to far and we came down the hill i'm so sorry" Nick cried.

From what Grissom could see Nick just had some minor injuries broken arm and maybe leg, but as he looked over to Sara, it shocked him to see her flung over the dashboard with a lot of blood comming from her head but as he glanced down he wasn't totally prepared for what he saw. He saw the piece of metal which was indeed sticking out from Saras stomach if they didn't get her to a hospital soon she would probablly die from internal blleeding. He just hoped it didn't hit one of her vital organs.

Grissom carefully manouvered his way around to Sara side of the Denali.

Warrick reached the car and stayed with Nick to keep him company to reassure that Sara was going to be allright.

"Sara, Sara can you hear me" Grissom asked.

"MMMMMHHHHHHH" Sara groaned.

"You need to waken up Sara" he said whilst tucking er hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face it was matted in blood makeing her face sticky.

"Griss" Sara mumbled through a cry

I'm here it's ok, the ambulance is on it's way you need to hang in there, can you do that for me". he asked her

"I...IT...It hurts too much" Sara whimpered in pain.

Her speach was begining to slur by the ammount of blood she was loseing.

Warrick heard the faint sounds of sirens.

"Griss" he shouted

Grissom looked up at Warrick he was soaked through from the rain he was begining to make his way back up the steep incline.

"The ambulance is nearly here, tell them to hang on" Warrick shouted

"Tell them to hurry War she can't hold on much longer"

Warrick nodded

"Sara, Sara open your eyes for me honey, c'mon open your eyes thats it honey c'mon stay awake the ambulance is here" Grissom was starting to get frustrated he couldn't bear the thought of loseing her, he wanted her so much to be with him but he felt that if he had her he would loose her. Even when there not together he always hurts her what would it be like if they were he would always keep hurting her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry this is a really short hapter cause my little brother wanted on the computer, i'll give you more as soon as i get my beloved computer back, lol. Remember to review.  
-------------------------------------------------------

"c'mon Sara open your eyes, open your GOD DAMNED EYES" he screamed

"Don't...don't you dare tell me what to do" Sara said through clenched teeth

"I thought you were giveing up" he said grabbing her hand to comfort her but not only for her but for him self also he just wanted to feel her. She was extremely cold and pale he just want the paramedics to hurry up.

"Never then you wouldn't be able to avoid me or have arguments, n n not letting you have the easy way out"

"Nice to see your still as stuborn as ever Miss Sidle" he joked letting out a chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me" sara said in an accusing voice

Sticking his hands up in surrender "No, no i wouldn't dare laugh at you Sara" he was at ease to see that she still wanted to make him laugh even though she was in pain.

--------------------------------------------------------

Warrick climbed up the hill with some trouble the rain made it slippy so he lost his footing a few times. He reached the top and met up with Greg.

"How are they" Greg asked

"Nick looks like he has a broken arm and some cuts and bruises" Warrick answered

"ANd...Sara" Greg pressed

"She ummm... doesn't look good Greg if she gets through this she is one hell uv a girl"

"What do you mean IF, she will get better Warrick don't think like that" Greg shouted

The paramedics choose that momment to exit the ambulance and walked to meet Warrick and Greg. Warrick filed them up to date on both Nick and Saras condition.

"It's gonna be difficult to get them back up here with the rain and the mud we might hurt them more" the paramedic said

"It doesn't matter as long as you get them to hospital" Greg said

"Were gonna need the fire rescue" the paramedic told him

"We've already called them they should be here soon" Warrick informed them.

"I'm gonna go check them out see what state there injuries are in. The paramedic started to make his way down the embankment to the Denali.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Nick how you doing? you hanging in there the paramedics on his way down" Grissom said

"I'm fine Griss just keep her talking for me" Nick said giving Grissom a worried look.

"Hey sara the paramedic is here" giving her a shake on her shoulder. "You're gonna be out of here soon and you can hurt me for laughing at you"

'PLEASE GOD DONT LET HER DIE I COULDN'T BARE IT IF I LOST HER' Grissom thought to him self. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys i finally got back on the comouter thanks to a little help from my friend called CHOCOLATE lol my little brother is a sucker for chocolate. Well hop you like the story and don't be afraid to comment on the things you like and don't like cause it's all welcome.  
--------------------------------------------------------

The paramedic reached the Denali and began to check on Nick first.

"Hey how are you doing, can you hear me" the paramedic asked whilst shineing his flash light over his body to check his injuries.

"Yeah i can hear you" Nick answered

"Whats your name?"

"Nick and yours?"

"Ian, so can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My shoulder i think it's broken" Nick answered

Ian went to examine Nick shoulder closer.

"Yeah it's definaetly broken, i'm just gonna put this collar around your neck its just a precaution"

Ian reached for the handle of the car door and had to use excessive force to open it. As soon as the door was open Nick immedieatly yelled in pain.

"Sorry man i didn't mean to hurt you" Ian said appoligetically.

"It's ok i'll survive"

"Where gonna remove you from the car in a minute but first i gotta check on your friend"

Ian walked around the Denali to the passengers side were Grissom was still holding Saras hand and kissing her hair comforting her.

"HI there can you here me, whats your name?" Ian asked the same question to Sara to see if she responds.

"Sara" she mumbled

"hey Sara thats a lovely name my daughters called Sara" he was just trying to make small talk

Ian wanted to take a look at Saras injuries more closely but Grissom was abstucting the way.

"Ummmm... could you move to the side for me MR..."

"Grissom, just please help her"

"We'll do everything we can Sir"

"Sara can you tell me wher it hurts?" He asked

"My stomach" Sara grimaced

Ian looked over to see that a pice of metal had completely pierced from one side of her sid ethrough to her stomach.

"OK Sara i'm just gonna put this oxygen mask on you just to help you breath a little easier."

Ian stepped back and shouted up to his collegue

"GARY I NEED A STRETCHER DOWN HERE AND WE NEED THE FIRE RESCUE NOW"

Gary looked over the embankment and shouted back "STRETCHER COMMING DOWN THE FIR RESCUES HERE"

"Right Sara were gonna get you out of here but we need the rescue team to get down here cause we can't get the door open and because of the metal in your stomach were gonna have to take extra care" Ian informed her.

She removed the oxygen mask "Griss... Griss" she cried

"I'm here honey" He said grabing her hand again

"Promise...promise me you'll stay h- here with me" She slrred

"I'm not going anywhere your not getting rid of me you hear me"

She nodded and put the oxygen mask back on and closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------

The fire rescue arrived and Warrick and Greg rushed to greet them.

The paramedic informed them of the situation and began to get the equipment ready.

They all set of down to the Denali and got Nick out with no trouble but the ride up the hill was tricky as they kept falling because of the mud but finally got Nick loaded into the back of the ambulance and was driven of to hospital. Another ambulance arrived just as Nick was driven off.

"Saras condition deteriorated as the fire Rescue started to cut at the Denali"

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------

Thats all i can do tonight my eyes are half shut and i'm falling asleep so i will continue tomorrow, hope you enjoy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys thanks for all the good reviews i really appreciate it. Sorry it's took me longer to post the next chapter i've been studying for my exams and plus i had a really bad migraine and i slept for 16 hours and im still feeling pretty tired. But i'm feeling better so here's chapter 8 hope you enjoy.  
--------------------------------------------------------

The fire rescue made there way down to the Denali were Grissom was still at Saras side comforting her through the excruciating pain that she had to endure.

They closely examined the damage that had been made to the Denali and thought of the best possible solution to cut the door of and to keep Sara alive during the process.

They opted for clamps to be put at both sides of the door and cut the hinges so that when the door came of it was still balanced and wouldn't rip the insides of Saras stomach.

"Okay guys lets get this started we don't have much time so be carefull with the equipment"

The rescue team all gathered the equipment out of the truck were Greg and Warrick were paceing back and forth with worry feeling guilty for not being able to help with anything.

The men began there work cutting away at the Denali the paramedic was still by Saras side makeing sure she was still hanging in there.

Ian checked her pulse "Hey Sara you still hanging in there"

Sara removed her oxygen mask "Griss" Sara whispered barely audible.

"I'm here" Grissom said squeezing her hand to reassure her.

"How long is this going to take" Grissom asked Ian

"It's hard to say but we need to make sure Sara doesn't deteriorate when the fire rescue are cutting her out" Ian replied

'GOD PLEASE MAKE HER PULL THROUGH THIS PLEASE I CAN'T LOOSE HER NOT NOW' Grissoms thoughts were interrupted by the noise of machinery.

The fire rescue neared the Denali with the equipment. They began to cut at the Denali as carefully as they could. Ian was in the Denali takeing care of Sara. They removed piece by piece until suddenly Sara gasped in pain. Ian quikly checked to see what was causing Sara to be in pain. He looked to see that the piece of metal was beginning to get pushed to the right causing it to rip some more of Saras skin.

"Okay boys quickly we need to get her out of here" Ian shouted

The rescue team cut the last part of the door of and blood dripped out they saw the metal in her side and couldn't quite believe that she had lasted this long.

They quickly got Sara onto a stretcher and up to the ambulance. Warrick and Greg could see a puddle of blood already begin to make a puddle on the stretcher. They were shocked to see so much blood.

They got her inside the ambulance and hooked her up to a heart monitor Grissom jumped in the ambulance to ride with Sara to the hospital. He immedediately grabbed Saras hand. The paramedic was giveing her drugs for the pain.

Grissom was shocked to see that Sara was deathly pale her lips were starting to go blue." She's looseing so much blood can't u get to the hospital any faster" Grissom shouted.

"I'm going as fast as i can but your in my way" Ian said back.

"I'm sorry i... i just want her to be ok"

"I'll get her to the hospital don't worry"

At that momment Saras heart monitor started to beep wildly causeing Grissom to turn his attention back to Sara.

"Whats happening?" Grissom asked

"Sara can you hear me? Sara" Ian shouted tapping her face. Saras eyes were open her pupils were dark blood dripped out the side of her mouth.

"She's arrested, need some help in here" Ian shouted

The other paramedic made his way into the back of the ambulance. Ian removed her oxygen mask and started suction. "Shes bleeding internely we need to get her to hospital fast" He put in an air way and started to squeeze oxygen into her lungs. He riped Saras top open and put gel pads on her chest "Charging 250, Clear" Ian shouted. The electricity shook Saras body. "Charging 300 CLEAR" This time a steady rythym could be heard from the monitor. "She's back in sinus rythym" Ian closed the doors and the ambulance fled the scene.

Warrick and Greg made there way to there Denali to meet Grissom at the hospital. "Warrick she can't die she just can't." Gregs voice sounded strangled.

"She's gonna be alright she's strong she's a fighter" Warrick replied. 'GOD I HOPE I'M RIGHT'. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry i've not posted another chapter yet i have to study for my exams and i also had a hockey game at the weekend which was the cup final and we won YEAH. Well anyways im just writing to gives you all a choice in what will happen in the storu i'll give you two choices.

1. Do u whant Sara to die and Grissom to grieve for her.  
OR 2. Do u want Sara to live and for her and Grissom to finally get together.

I just really want to know what you all think so i can write it for you all please get back to me and tell me what you want and i'll do it for you.

Thanks guys and please tell me soon what you all want. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys thanks for the reviews a lot of you opted fot number 2. And i'm glad you all did at least i know there are a lot of GSR fans out there such as myself. I just thought i should mention my friend Jenna McGhee as she has been really supportive about my story even though she isn't interested in CSI or GSR she still enjoys it. THANKS JENNA xxxxxxxxxx.  
As the ambulance neared Desert Palms Sara was rushed straight to surgery. Grissom was left in the waiting room to sign out forms for Sara.

He was left to sit in the waiting room to await news on Sara's condition. He sat slumped with his head in his hands.

Warrick and Greg reached the hospital waiting room to find Grissom argueing with a nurse to find out news about Sara.

"What do you mean you don't know, I just want to know if she's alive is that so much to ask" Grissom raised his voice to the nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr Grissom i'll let you know when i have some information" the nurse replied calmly.

Warrick and Greg chose that momment to interfere and led Grissom away to a near by chair.

"How about we get you some coffee" Warrick suggested.

"I don't want coffe warrick i...i just want to know if she's allright"

"The doctor will be here to tell us some news soon just hang in there"

"There was so much blood warrick she's lost so much blood" he muttered while stareing at the floor tile.

"She's a fighter, it's Sara were talking about here she wouldn't just quit on us not without a fight" Warrick reassured.

"I hope your right Warrick, I can't bear the thought of loseing her"

"Why didn't you tell her how you felt?" Warrick asked.

"I was to afraid i thought that she would reject me or if we did have a relationship she would leave me for a younger man when she got bored of me" Grissom replied rubbing his hands over his face.

"Sara would never do that to you, she's waited for you for over five years to get you to notice her."

"I do notice her"

Warrick sighed "Griss when Sara first came to Vegas all you two ever did was flirt with each other, steal secret glances when the other wasn't looking"

Grissom looked up at Warrick with a confused look.

"Don't pretend you don't know what i'm talking about we've all seen it, but then for some strange reason you suddenly stop talking to her, you don't let her work the same case as you, the only time you talk to her is if it involves a case and then you still treat her like a pile of trash."

"I don't treat her like trash Warrick" Grissom argued back.

"Well maybe you should ask Sara and find out what she thinks your doing, she thinks that she has done something to hurt you but infact it's YOU thats hurt her, What has she done thats so bad that you can't talk to her never mind look at her?" Warrick asked

Warrick continued when Grissom never answered.

"You've broke her heart so many times Griss but still she waits for you, she always leaps to defend you if someone bad mouths you, but YOU can't even look her in the eye".

"I...I just don't know what to do" Grissom stuttered

"BY THE TIME YOU FIGURE IT OUT YOU REALLY COULD BE TOO LATE"

Grissom was momentarily lost in thought when greg produced a cup of coffee in-front of him.

Grissom looked up and took the coffee "Thanks Greg"

"I know it's not the best coffee in the world but it's the best i can do" Greg said.

"It's fine" Warrick said.

"Have you heard any news on Sara" Greg asked.

"No" Grissom said.

They sat there for what seemed like hours when Catherine, Nick and Brass came into the waiting room.

"Any news" Catherine asked patting Grissom on the shoulder.

"No" Warrick replied.

"We got here as soon as we could" Nick said.

The double doors swung open and the doctor came walking over to the group. Grissom immediatly got to his feet. The doctor was discarding his gloves which were covered in blood SARAS BLOOD.

Grissoms face paled.

"You must be Sara's family" The doctor asked.

"Yes, yes we are, how is she" Grissom asked.

"Well we managed to stop the bleeding, but there were a few complications during Miss Sidles operation, her heart stoped beating but we managed to get her back, she is breathing with the aid of a ventilator, we don't know when she'll wake up." the doctor told the group.

"Will she live" Greg immediately began.

"Miss Sidle put up one hell uv a fight in that operating room, all i can say is that the next 48 hours are going to be crucial and she will need all the support she can get" The doctor smiled at them "You will be able to see Miss Sidle in about 4 hours time we need to get her cleaned up and she will be up in the ICU"

With that he left. Warrick turned to Grissom

"I told you she was a fighter she never gives up on anything especially YOU"

"Thanks Warrick i just needed to hear it from the doctor i guess"

"Griss maybe you should go home and get a shower get cleaned up" Catherine suggested.

"I'm not leaving her i'm staying right here" Grissom said.

"yeah but i'm sure Sara would want to wake up and a fresh looking Grissom"

"Ok but if there are any changes please call me straight away"

"You will be the first person i call" Catherine guaranteed him.

"Yeah Griss maybe you should take a brek" Warrick suggested.

"Warrick you and Greg aswell you need a rest"

Warrick and Greg were about to complain when Catherine interupted them.

"No arguments all of you out of i don't want to see you all for another 3 hours, Nick, Brass and I will be here if she wakes up".

"Now go" Catherine ushered them to the door.

---------------------------------------------------

A:N Hope you like this chapter, the next one will be up soon when i get my internet to work because we had a big storm at the weekend and it's mucked up the computers.

Remember please...please...pleas REVIEW You know you want to. 


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter folks thanks for all your reviews i really appreciate them. I'm just about to watchCSI so this might be a short chapter just to warn you.  
Grissom walked up to his empty townhouse and unlocked his door. Entering he threw his keys on top of the kitchen counter. He leaned against the counter and ran his hands through his hair.

'The quicker i have a shower and get cleaned up the faster i can get back to the hospital to see sara' Grissom thought to himself.

He pushed himself of the counter and made his way to the bathroom. Discarding his clothes, he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He shuddered with the coldness of the water but it soon warmed up. He leaned against the tiles letting the spray of the water pound on his neck.

He tried to relax but his mind always drifted of to Sara.

He pushed himself of the tiles and began to clean himself. He turned of the shower and wrapped a tower around his waist and made his way to his bedroom, were he looked out a fresh pair of clothes.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he leaned his head on his hands and began to silently sob. Only when he was in the freedom of his own home he let himself break down in tears.

"I'm so so sorry Sara" he muttered through his heartbreaking sobs.

He sat up straight and dried his tears away with the edge of his towel. He quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make himself a quick snack.

It was two hours since Catherine sent him home from the hospital he still had another hour to wait.

'I need to get back to her i can't stay away' Grissom thought.

He grabbed his keys and made his way to his car. 'Maybe i could kill a half an hour if i stopped of to get the guys some proper coffee, they must be sick of that stuff the call coffee at the hospital'.

He stopped at 'Costa Coffee' and got the gang some coffee and some snaks.

He arrived at Desert Palms and walked to the waiting were he was sure to find Catherine, nick and Brass.

Catherine lifted her head up and say Grissom comeing down the corridor.

"Your not due back for another hour at least what are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"I thought you all could use some proper coffee" Grissom answered.

He handed catherine, Nick and Brass a cup of coffee each.

Nick sipped at his coffee "mmmmm now thats what i call real coffee"

"Yeah i don't think i could stand anymore of that rubbish they call coffee here" Brass spoke.

"How are you copeing" Catherine asked laying a hand on Grissom's sholder.

"I'm...holding up" Grissom replied.

"You know if you ever need to talk i'm here for you"

"I appreciate it really" grissom replied.

The doctor walked through the duble doors and once again that night Grissom immediately got to his feet. "Can we see her yet" Grissom asked.

"Yes..Yes you can she is on level 3 in room 501 it's on the left".

"Thanks doctor" Grissom replied shakeing his hand.

"your welcome, i will be in to check on Miss Sidle in a minute but i'll let you have some time with her first before i come in"

"Thanks doctor for everything" Grissom immediately started to make his way to the lift.

-------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A:N i told you it would be short but i have to go cause Csi is comeing on now, It's pirates of the third reich, i think i'm gonna hate this episode cause Lady Heather is in it. I honestly can't stand the women.

Well remember i love to get reviews. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys i'm in school i have a free period so i thought i would just write you all another chapter since you enjoy it sooo much. I watched Pirates Of The Third Reich last night and i was screaming at the TV because Lady Heather was back and Grissom hugged her. Why does she get hugged but Sara only gets her hand squeezed Sigh MEN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom walked along the white disenfected corridors. 'Room 501, room 501, room 501' he kept reciting over and over in his head.

He reached room 501, he took in a deep breath and gently opened the door to her room. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Sara's frail body lying on the hospital bed. Her face was deathly pale and she was breathing with the aid of a ventilator and she was wired to various machines. He could hear the steady rhythm of her heart beating from the sound of the heart monitor.

He made his way over to the side of sara's bed taking the seat at her side. He took her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry sara" Grissom let the tears fall silently down his face. "I can't lose you, i...i don't know what i would do if i lost you, my life wouldn't be complete".

He kissed her hand and lay his head on the edge of her bed and lay there silently.

Catherine and Brass were outside watching there friend cry over the love of his life, They all knew that they both loved each other but they just wouldn't admit there feelings for one another.

"I've never seen him like this before" Catherine stated.

"Neither have i, i hope sara pulls through cause i wouldn't want to think what state he would be in then" Brass replied.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while"

"Yeah good idea, lets go sit with Nick and wait for Warrick and Greg to get back, and drink more of that toxic they call coffee".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this is such a short chapter but i have to go to class now, i'll write a longer chapter for you all tonight and thats a promise.

Rememeber to read and review. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry i couldn't get to post another chapter the other night my mom made me study. Instead of studying i thought i would take my mind of it and write another chapter. I had my maths exam today i think i failed it so instead of moping around heres chapter 13. Enjoy and please remember to review.  
I'd like to say thanks to CSIfreak4ever, jordanx3 and odeepblue because you have gave me many reviews and so i thank you. xxxxxx

-----------------------------------------------------

Catherine and Brass made there way back to the waiting room in silence.

Nick imediately stood "How is she"

"She doesn't look good, Grissom is with her now we thought we should let him be with her for a while" Catherine replied.

"Hows your arm" Brass asked.

"It's ok they have put it in a sling i have a broken colar bone and just some cuts and bruises but nothing major" Nick replied staring down at his shoes.

"Hey this isn't your fault Nick you were lucky you could have been worse" Catherine said

"Yeah but i was driving i feel responsible"

"Don't beat yourself over this Nick Sara would not hold you responsible for the accident" Brass said.

"Ummm...Warrick phoned he and Greg are on there way they said they will be about ten minutes" Nick informed them.

"Maybe you should go home and try get soe sleep you have had a tough night" Catherine suggested.

"Yeah i'll might just do that but you promise you will phone if there's any changes" Nick asked

"Yes Nick we will now just let me take you home so you can rest" Catherine said

"Okay" Nick sighed in defeat.

"I'll keep an eye on Grissom" Brass informed Catherine.

"Good, he looks exhausted i doubt he even slept when he went home, I'll be back soon" Catherine said whilst walking away with Nick to the parking lot.

Brass made his way back along the corridors to Saras' room were he saw Grissom still holding Saras' hand with his head rested on the edge of the hospital bed fast asleep.

Brass made his way into Saras' room as quietly as he could so not to disturb Grissom. He took a seat at the other end of Saras' bed. Just listening to Saras' heart monitor beep was enough to sooth him, he sat back and relaxed in the chair as best as he could. He looked at the way Grissom was positioned 'He'll definately have a sore neck when he wakes up' Brass silently mussed.

Brass just sat and studdied Grissoms features his face was relaxed probably because he was so close to Sara. He wished that Grissom would open up to Sara and tell him how he felt. God he had enough of Grissom coming into his office and pineing away for her for far to long. Grissom new that Sara had feelings for him he was just to scared to express his feelings.

Warrick and Greg arrived at the hospital when Catherine was just getting out of her car. They made there way to the waiting room but Brass wasn't there so Catherine made her way to Saras' room where she found Brass.

Brass looked up at the door to see Catherine, He got up from his seat ever so quietly and made his way to Catherine.

"How are they" Catherine asked

"There both fast asleep, you can send the boys in but tell them to be very quiet i don't want them to wake Gil up, he deserves the rest" Brass said.

"ok i'll tell them how about we go and find some good coffee and get some food" Catherine sugested

"Yeah good idea" Brass agreed.

TBC:

Hey sorry it didn't really have much GSR in it but tell me what you think so far.

Remember to hit the "GO" button cause i love reviews

Thanks again. 


End file.
